Engaño y Días Lluviosos
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: [Sorato] "Eso querían ellos, ser felices toda su vida" [Terminado]
1. Capitulo I

bEngaño y Días Lluviosos/b  
  
por Lúthien Faelivrin  
  
Nunca juzgues algo por su envoltura... han escuchado eso, supongo... deben hacer caso, es la verdad.  
  
-A... acepto – dijo ella mirando a su YA esposo con una mirada dulce, después vino el beso. Tantas personas que los observaban, demasiadas; amigos y familiares, todos viendo con ternura aquella escena, menos una persona... se mordió los labios y contuvo el llanto, después de todo, debería sentirse feliz por sus amigos, por fin estaban juntos, eso querían ellos, ser felices toda su vida.  
  
El siempre sintió más que cariño y amistas por ella, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta, mucho menos su novio, con el que ahora compartiría toda su vida, ella... lo decepcionó.  
  
-Felicidades... - es todo lo que pudo decir, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, fingió una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias – le sonrió – me alegro que estés aquí, creí que estarías muy ocupado  
  
-Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ustedes – dijo soltando la mano de su amiga – y... hoy es un día especial bpara ustedes/b  
  
-Matt... gracias – dijo su amiga mientras lo abrazaba, Matt la abrazó más fuerte, tal vez este sería su último abrazo.  
  
-Mucha suerte... más te vale que la hagas feliz, Tai – dijo viendo a su amigo, que hubiera dado por estar en su lugar.  
  
-Nadie podría hacerme más feliz Matt, no te preocupes – dijo su amiga besando la mejilla de Tai, su esposo. Matt enfureció se despidió y se fue a su apartamento.  
  
Llegó, entró y recordó los felices momentos que pasó con sus amigos y con /b. Debió apurarse a decirle lo que sentía pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, ahora se arrepentía más que nunca... ahora estaba casada, y peor aún, con su mejor amigo. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en su cama pensando en que estarían haciendo Sora y Tai.  
  
-Es el mejor día de mi vida – dijo el sonriente esposo de Sora  
  
-También el mío – contestó viendo a su esposo – y ¿crees que fue lo... correcto?  
  
-Pero claro que si, ¿no piensas lo mismo?  
  
-Si pero... es extraño... siento como que... apenas ayer nos dábamos nuestro primer beso  
  
-Si... - rió – y ahora no será solo un beso – dijo tocando el hombro de Sora – Pero... ¿te sientes segura? – le preguntó ahora acomodando el pelirrojo cabello de su esposa atrás de su oreja.  
  
-Contigo me siento segura – le sonrió  
  
-Está bien – ahora bajaba la blusa de su esposa lentamente y tocó su piel su piel con delicadeza, era tan suave... sentir ese hombro en el que alguna vez lloró lo hizo sentir feliz, la piel bronceada de su esposa... le parecía perfecta.  
  
-Tú... ¿estás nervioso?  
  
-Por supuesto, es más, tengo miedo – dijo soltando los hombros de Sora  
  
-¿Miedo? – preguntó confundida  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿Miedo a hacer esto? ¿o al matrimonio?  
  
-No, a... lastimarte – dijo acercando sus labios a los de Sora.  
  
-Si lo haces con cariño no me lastimarás, además, creo que estamos preparado para esto y creo que... - se sonrojó – al... igual que yo... esperabas este momento ¿no es así?  
  
-¿Lo... esperabas? – el comentario de Sora hizo que se sonrojase  
  
-Bueno, eso pasa por la mente de una chica por si querías saber – rió  
  
-Y... también en la mente de un chico – rió con ella  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?  
  
-No sé – rió – entonces. ¿puedo seguir?  
  
-Prosigue – bromeó  
  
Le quitó la falda, podía ver esas piernas que tantas veces quiso tocar y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Era muy pronto para cambiar pero Sora empezó a quitarle la ropa a su esposo.  
  
Matt tomó un poco de té y volteó a ver a su mesa... un periódico... la noticia... ellos dos... una fotografía.... La noticia de la boda de Sora y Tai. Tocaron la puerta de su apartamento  
  
-¿Puedo pasar? – era la voz de una mujer  
  
-Si, pasa Kari...  
  
-Matt, se lo que te pasa, pero...  
  
-Lo sé, Tai es tu hermano  
  
-Ellos se aman, Matt, y tú no puedes quedarte así toda la vida. Tienes que pensar en Sora, déjala ser feliz, yo sé que quisieras que fuera feliz junto a ti, pero no se tiene todo en esta vida. Habrá alguien especial algún día, no te preocupes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello chicos, estoy de vuelta ^_^ rápido, eh? Este fic va a ser más corto... ya lo tengo listo, lo tengo escrito en una libreta, pero hoy ya no me da tiempo de escribir más así que tendrán que esperar ^^; sorry!  
  
Dejen muchos reviews!!  
  
Matta Ne! ^_~  
  
~*Lúthien Faelivrin 


	2. Capitulo II

Engaño y Días Lluviosos  
  
Por Lúthien Faelivrin  
  
-Mamá... ¿por qué se fue de la casa?  
  
-¿Eh? – volteó limpiándose las lágrimas  
  
-Tú sabes, papá... se fue muy enojado, ¿por qué?  
  
-Tuvimos una discusión, eso es todo...  
  
-¿Va a volver?  
  
-Claro que si – dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija de 6 años  
  
-¡Por mi vete al infierno! – esa palabra seguía en la mente de Sora, ya habían sido varias veces que le decía eso... pero si se amaban tanto... ¿por qué le dijo eso? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Como quieras... - era lo único que podía decir, no quería hacer peor la discusión... Sora seguía siendo tan madura...  
  
Los insultos por parte de Tai seguían, y sus hijos no comprendían, aún eran pequeños...  
  
-¿Te vas?  
  
-Así es, no soporto estar aquí, volveré después – dijo Sora saliendo de su cuarto y tomando su abrigo... hacía frío afuera, estaba tan frío como el corazón de Tai... y llovía.  
  
¿Qué le pasaba a Tai? Seguramente había encontrado a alguien más.  
  
-Alguien... mejor que yo – susurró Sora, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y siguió llorando.  
  
-¿Mejor qué tú? - Sora sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, y asustada volteó a ver quien era.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Matt? Eres... ¿tú? – preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.  
  
-Si, Sora, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó dejando su bolsa con comida en el suelo mojado.  
  
-Matt... - lo abrazó – hace tantos años que no te veía... Matt... te... extrañé...  
  
-Sora... - tocó el cabello de Sora y vio como una lágrima mojaba su camisa  
  
-Es Tai... ¿podrá ser?, tal vez tiene a alguien más – dijo alejándose un poco  
  
-¿Eso crees?  
  
-Es que hace tanto que no me abraza, que no me besa, que no me toca... solo habla conmigo para quejarse de todo.  
  
-Y... aún así...¿lo quieres?  
  
-Ya no... ya no puedo seguir amándolo, después de tanto  
  
-Entonces... ¿puedo decirte algo?  
  
-Lo que sea Matt, dime  
  
-Yo... te amo, siempre lo he hecho  
  
Surgió Un silencio incomodo.  
  
-¿Me amas? – le preguntó Sora sorprendida mientras vería a Matt a los ojos  
  
-Es verdad, desde antes de que empezaras a salir con Tai  
  
-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – sonaba algo molesta  
  
-No era suficientemente bueno para ti – bjó la mirada  
  
-¿No? ¿Cómo pensaste eso? Yo también te amaba, pero creí que te gustaba alguien más, así que... decidí que dejaría de pensar en ti y... llegó Tai... - siguió llorando  
  
-Pero... - se sonrojó – que estúpido fui, perdóname – la abrazó, acercó su cara a la de ella, la besó... ¡Cuánto tiempo quiso hacer eso!  
  
-Matt – confundida, se movió pero le devolvió el beso  
  
**Al día siguiente  
  
-Mamá, ¿por qué te fuiste ayer? – preguntó su hija mientras se subía a las piernas de Sora  
  
-Fue por tu papá, tuvimos una discusión, no te preocupes  
  
-No me gusta verte llorando – dijo su otro hijo, era más pequeño  
  
-Niños... no se preocupen...  
  
-¿Qué les dices ahora? – preguntó Tai enojado mientras entraba por la puerta principal  
  
-¡Papá! Deja a mamá – dijo su hija bajándose de Sora y poniéndose en frente de ella  
  
-Vayan a su cuarto, rápido – obedecieron  
  
-Deja a los niños, ellos... – fue interrumpida por Tai  
  
-¿Dónde estabas ayer?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia  
  
-Te fuiste con tu amante... ¿no es así?  
  
-No tengo amante, no soy como tú  
  
-¿QUÉ? – gritó y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca  
  
-Eso – se soltó – y si me lo permites me voy a comprar comida  
  
-Aquí... estábamos ayer – dijo Sora viendo donde se besó con Matt, acarició la pared en la que estaba recargada  
  
-Es cierto... - dijo alguien atrás de Sora  
  
-¡Matt! No me sorprendas así  
  
-¿Otra pelea?  
  
-Si – bajó la mirada y se sentó, Matt se quedó parado.  
  
-Mal, muy mal, Tai... no lo puedo creer  
  
-Si, tampoco yo  
  
-Anda, vámonos, solo nos estamos mojando – le dijo extendiendo la mano  
  
-Gracias – le dio la mano y se fue con él  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unos cuantos reviews... pido demasiado? xD jajajaja, no de todos modos no está muy buena la historia!! Pero ahí está como siempre S0r@ Ishida =D Arigatou!!! ^^ y solo he leído dos reviews... no sé si pronto se publican otros, pero que va, xD gracias también a Fairy Blue por el review!!  
  
Hoy estaba aburrida en la clase, no tenía nada que hacer, nos dieron tiempo libre y como yo no tengo amigos en esa clase (de hecho casi en ninguna, soy muy solitaria o.o) me puse a escribir un nuevo fic, nada muy romántico, quiero que sea algo divertido esta vez ^^  
  
Anyway!!! Dejen reviews, sie?? ^^ thanks!!!!  
  
~*Lúthien Faelivrin 


	3. Capitulo III

Engaño y Días Lluviosos  
  
Por Lúthien Faelivrin  
  
-¿No te parece gracioso?- preguntó Sora sentándose en el sillón y acomodando un cojín, para vivir solo, Matt, tenía un departamento muy lindo y grande.  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó sonriente mientras servía café.  
  
-Las veces que nos hemos visto el clima es muy frío, llueve – dijo tomando la taza de café que le dio Matt.  
  
-Es cierto, ¿te gusta la lluvia?  
  
-Si, es muy romántica, perfecta a mi parecer – sonrió y tomó café.  
  
-¿Romántica? ¿Eso crees?  
  
-Si – se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Es... un buen momento para...? – preguntó nervioso y sonrojada.  
  
-Lo es... - dijo acercándose a Matt, algo sonrojada.  
  
-¿Qué hay de.. tu familia?  
  
-Es cierto, voy a llamar a Mimi, tiene que ayudarme – le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Yo... - no dejaba de sonrojarse y tartamudear – yo si, pero... ¿tú?  
  
-Yo también – dijo algo temblorosa, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Traicionando a su esposo... ¿ella?  
  
Sora se fue lentamente en el sillón, no sabía por que iba a hacer esto y por que en ese lugar... por qué con Matt.  
  
Ella llevaba una blusa sin mangas, Matt fácilmente fue bajándola mientras la besaba, esos labios... tan dulces... lentamente fue metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sora. Sora estaba algo nerviosa, pero siguió... si iba a hacer algo más ¿por qué no dar ese beso? Además le gustaba la sensación en su boca y en su vientre.  
  
-Estás bien, Sora? – preguntó Matt preocupado  
  
-¿Eh? Si, Matt  
  
-No pareces muy bien – se levantó  
  
-¿Es tu primera vez haciendo esto, cierto? – rió mirando a Matt preocupado.  
  
-Si – miró al suelo – suena absurdo, con 27 años  
  
-No, está bien – le sonrió  
  
Siguieron despojándose de sus prendas, y era la primera vez que Matt veía a una chica desnuda frente a él (hey! Solo frente a él, no es tan inocente xD)  
  
-Eres... hermosa, Sora – le dijo Matt sonrojado mientras la observaba  
  
-Tú no te quedas atrás – dijo admirando su cuerpo, definitivamente se había ejercitado más que Tai.  
  
-¿Pensabas quedarte así toda la vida? – preguntó acercándose al pecho de Matt mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
-¿Así? – preguntó Matt abrazándola.  
  
-Tú sabes – sonrió – sin novia, sin hacer esto tan maravilloso que acabamos de hacer – suspiró  
  
-No, tuve algunas novias pero nada pasó, nunca funcionó  
  
-Si eso dices – dijo sarcásticamente mientras movía las cobijas para taparse más. Después de un rato se habían pasado al cuarto (estaban en el sillón, recuerdan? xD)  
  
-Es enserio – tomó la cara de Sora para que volteara a verlo – mírame a los ojos, no te miento...  
  
-Matt... - lo miró con ternura - ¿qué piensas de lo que acaba de pasar?  
  
-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, además de haber hablado contigo ese día, y... conocerte – la volteó a ver – si no hubiese ido a comprar comida ese día seguro estarías discutiendo con Tai ahora  
  
-Tienes razón – echó un vistazo afuera y notó que seguía lloviendo – que... romántico – le dijo Sora a su amante mientras lo besaba  
  
-¡QUE CON QUIEN ESTABAS! – le pegó nuevamente  
  
-Con Mimi – trató de tomarlo con calma, tal vez así Tai se calmaría un poco.  
  
-No me mientas, ¿quién es tu amante?  
  
-¿Amante? ¿Quién es TU amante? Tú sabes que tienes amante, no mientas, solo te haces daño tu solo  
  
-¿Eso crees? Bueno, es cierto... tengo una amante ¿ya?  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-No la conoces, y no te interesaría hacerlo – le dijo con odio  
  
-Bien...  
  
-Tú también tienes amante, ¿cierto? - seguía hablando con odio  
  
-Fuiste sincero, lo seré yo también... también tengo amante y lo conoces, no pienso mencionar su nombre.  
  
-Nos divorciamos lo más pronto posible – salió del cuarto.  
  
¡Pero si fue tan fácil hacer esto! Ahora el problema eran sus hijos, ¿cómo iban a entenderlo? ¿Con quién se quedarían?  
  
-Hace meses que no lo veo... - dijo Sora viendo al cielo - ¿volverá a llover pronto? – miró a la puerta del apartamento de Matt y suspiró.  
  
-Sora, perdona, tuve que irme, mi mamá... falleció y no pude avisarte – dijo Matt llegando por detrás, sorprendiéndola como siempre.  
  
-Me habías preocupado – lo abrazó – Tai y yo nos divorciamos  
  
-¿Y sus hijos? – preguntó preocupado  
  
-Se quedaron conmigo – sonrió – Ahora están en casa de Mimi  
  
-Es lo mejor para ellos, ¿me puedo quedar contigo yo también? – le sonrió  
  
-Por supuesto – rió y le sonrió dulcemente, tomó su mano y entraron al apartamento, de nuevo a hacer lo que no hacían en algunos meses... la lluvia fue testigo de aquello, de aquel engaño...  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una historia más corta ^^ pero, bueh... gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, son poquitos pero ¡los amo! Cualquier cantidad de reviews es hermosa, ya sea uno, o hasta cien.  
  
¡Gracias por leerlo! Esperen mis nuevos fics ^^  
  
~*Lúthien Faelivrin 


End file.
